Snape's Revival
by doll of the rising sun
Summary: What would happen if Severus Snape never died? Snape has only ever loved one woman, Lily Potter. Harry Potter's mother. That was until he saw Alana Dagger. Not only is she a powerful witch and his student, she is only fourteen. Set thirteen years after Deathly Hallows, and Snape showed Harry the truth through the Pensive.


It was about 6:30 in the evening, I was in my study grading the assignments that I had given last week, and drawing up more ways to keep my students in line, and that's when I heard light foot steps throughout my classroom. I raised my brow at who it could be and as they motioned to knock on my door, I had greeted the visitor, "Why hello Miss Dagger, what seems to be the problem?", I had asked with a smirk.

Alana Dagger was my best Slytherin student. Even though she had to have known, she showed no true inclination. Although she was a witch like the other students, Alana was... Different. She could cast spells without a wand, manipulate the resources around her, and there was a level of innocence in her that was radiating. She physically looked different as well, she had curly jet black hair with bright blue bangs. She usually wore it in childlike pigtails, or in a crazy bun. Also, I was very fond of her, yet I always had to catch myself.

" Now Professor Snape, what makes you think there is one?", Alana asked in her faintly light English accent, she had on a long black skirt of Victorian esque she wore to the ground and a black button blazer that had a design of a human ribcage .She grew up in an American foster care center, but because of her birthplace being in England, her accent was leveled out. Another reason the Hogwarts students didn't like her.

" Because in the past two years as your teacher, you have visited me only once. You accidentally used an infallible flame curse on a ficus", I gave her one of my rare, but genuine smiles. Not many could prompt me to do so.

"I need to use a blocking charm. Well, more of an impenetrable fortress charm. The lock on my wardrobe is... Faulty...", She said hesitantly. I've seen her multitude of expressions and this one was determined and fearful, so I knew exactly want she needed.

I walked towards her and handed her a list that I had just finished writing. " Alright, so my dear you will need 4 items. 1. Wolfs bane 2. Dirt of the land you reside in, so Hogwarts 3. Feather of an owl, and 4. Leg of a tarantula. Which thankfully all of these items I happen to have", I offered still skeptical.

She nodded and said "Thank you so much Professor".

As she was turning away I stopped her, " Alana, as your head of house, I want you to know if anything, or... Anyone is making your time here difficult, I could be of some assistance. You are my best Slytherin student", I confessed as I walked her out.

"Thank you Professor, after tomorrow I should be fine", She said with a nervous smile.

Little did she know, I had a feeling about exactly who she wanted out of her wardrobe... Draco Malfoy Jr... Like father, like son...Despicable... I've noticed the way he and his group of buffoons sneered and whispered at her. That same night I had procured a strand of Draco's hair when he was walking to the great hall I did a small summoning spell, he couldn't even feel it. A piece I hadn't told Alana. This would keep him specifically out. Before I had to be at the hall I had quickly appeared in her dormitory and placed the hair in the wood of her wardrobe and left without a trace. The next night, I noticed Alana was not present at the Great Hall. I had also taken note of Draco's short absence. He had previously been eating for at least twenty minutes. 'Oh heavens!', I had thought... I had came to the conclusion he left to find her. Within minutes I had disguised myself as a black owl once I went into the hallway. I flew up to Slytherin Tower and perched myself up on the turret where her room was. I glanced into the room and saw her lock herself in her wardrobe. 'Good girl', I had thought.

A few moments later, Draco blasted the door of her room open and looked around menacingly. "Where are you, you half-breed piece of shit?!", Draco screamed.

I had no idea she was half muggle like myself, nor did I know what she did to Draco to earn such hatred. I had to make sure Draco wouldn't harm her...


End file.
